I Am Not Trembling
by Simone Ruru
Summary: A late-night hyperdrive failure causes the Exile to check up on Atton. LSF Exile/Atton Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords or any of the characters in the story below... well except April XD

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

In one of the bunks of the Ebon Hawk, April woke up when she hit her head with a slight thud.

"Ow" She grunted. _We must've dropped out of hyperspace. Atton, I'm gonna kill you!_

She put on her outer robe with a short yawn and was happy to notice that Kreia and Visas were still asleep despite the noise she made when she hit her head. _Well, at least I won't have to hear Kreia calling Atton a fool again_.

With that she headed for the cockpit. She was startled by T3, who passed by her heading for the engine room, beeping. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's wrong T3? Why have we stopped?" April asked putting a thin strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Beep, dwoo, beep, beep." Came the droid's response.

"Oh. I see. Is Atton in the cockpit?"

"Dwoo"

"OK, T3, thanks." He resumed his road towards the hyperdrive.

Entering the cockpit, April saw an annoyed Atton pushing all sorts of buttons and preparing to enter hyperspace once T3 had the hyperdrive fixed.

"What's happened to the hyperdrive?" She asked a preoccupied Atton.

Atton seemed surprised she was there. "Oh, it's you! You should stop sneaking up on me like that. I almost thought you were that old hag!"

"Sorry" She apologized. She was used to Atton expressing his... personal feelings towards Kreia and she couldn't say she blamed him. Even she sometimes wanted to ditch Kreia on an abandoned planet and never have to hear from her again. "So, what's up with the hyperdrive?"

"Oh, that! I told you we should've bought those replacement parts for it, ever since..."

He was cut off by the Exile. "And I told you we didn't have the credits to do that." She sighed. "But you're right, we should purchase them once we're on Nar Shaddaa."

T3 rushed back in and informed Atton that they can re-enter hyperspace. Atton understood, barely.

"Ya know, I still don't understand how you can talk to the little guy. I can barely understand one word out of a whole sentence. Well… I *think* they're sentences…"

"When I was serving in the Mandalorian Wars, I did most of my work around droids. With time, I came to understand them. It's not that hard."

"Oh yeah? I don't think it's that easy. Actually, come to think of it, I'm not sure I want to understand them."

"Why do you hate droids so much, Atton?"

"Uh... We're ready to enter hyperspace. Hold on!"

April wondered why Atton avoided her question, but took a seat in the co-pilot chair. After the jump to hyperspace was finished, she got up to return to her bunk. She was stopped by a strong arm grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey, April, I just wanted to..." Atton was interrupted by a sudden drop out of hyperspace. To April's big surprise, Atton lost his balance and had to support his weight on the wall behind her. After the shock was gone and they realized their current position, April blushed slightly and tried to push Atton off of her. Instead, he grabbed her hand in his. April blushed heavier.

"You're trembling" Atton's husky voice came out, making her tremble even more.

She stared into his deep brown eyes. She could lose herself in them. She decided not to give in to the sudden yet almost overwhelming urge to kiss the man in front of her.

"I am not trembl..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Atton's lips were on hers, taking her breath away. She didn't respond at first, triyng to push him away. She didn't succeed, so Atton encircled her waist, pulling her closer. Against her will, she slowly closed her eyes, giving in to Atton's soft kiss, and moaning slightly when his tongue caressed hers.

This was unlike something she had ever experienced. Of course, she had her share of kisses during her exile, but never had her heart thumped so fast and uncontrollable. This was against everything the Jedi stood for. She was always taught that such strong emotions and passion must be avoided so that a Jedi never faltered from the Light. But... she never listened to the Jedi Council before, why should she start now?

She brought her right arm around his neck, playing with his ravaged, brown hair, and deepened the kiss.

Atton, on the other hand was even more confused than she was. He knew he was attracted to her, but why had he done that? How could he lose control like that? As soon as he felt her hand running through his hair, his chest gave a small rumble.

After a minute or so, they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. April looked at Atton. He looked very confused, almost as confused as her.

She avoided Atton's gaze. "I wonder what could've gone wrong this time."

Slightly blushing, Atton responded.

"Uh, T3 must've messed something up..."

She decided to look into his eyes. "We should talk about this another time."

Atton became aware he was still very close to her. He pulled back. "Uhh... yeah..."

She turned around and left the cockpit, leaving a very confused Atton behind to contemplate what just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been, Exile?" Kreia's voice came from the third bunk in the port dormitories.

"Uh.... I went to check up on Atton. We suddenly dropped out of hyperspace and I didn't know who was to blame" April replied.

"Why you always fraternize with that fool is beyond my comprehension." Kreia sighed.

"He isn't a fool, Kreia! Could you please stop calling him that?" she sighed "When we get to Nar Shaddaa we need to buy new parts for the hyperdrive. And change our signature." April stated.

"You should go back to sleep. We have a tiresome day ahead of us."

_Was that worry in her voice?_ the Exile thought. "Yeah, I am a bit tired". With that she shrugged her robe off and went to bed. _I wonder if she knows..._ She couldn't get Atton's hazel eyes out of her mind. _Force, what is wrong with me!_ She touched her lips remembering the kiss they shared.

She would never forget that! Oh, how amazing was the feeling of his soft lips against her own... She had a feeling this would be a very long night. A certain occupant of the starboard dormitories wasn't going to get much sleep either.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Author's Note:** Hehe there you have it: my first fic :D

I admit I was inspired by a few of Aimo's fanarts and the scene between Leia and Han in the Falcon, hehe :D

Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Hope you like it! xoxoxoxo


End file.
